ColetMarcel yaoi
by reginleif-valkyrie
Summary: A bunch of drabbles about Colet and Marcel. It's yaoi so if you don't like, don't read! The ratings may change and if they do, I'll let you know before you read that drabble.
1. Chapter 1

I sadly do not own these characters, they are the brain children of Level 5.

As a big fan of Jeanne d'arc and even more so of the yaoi pair Marcel/Colet, I bring to you a bunch of drabbles that will go until I get bored or forget about them. Enjoy!

**Colet**

I watching him lay beside me, his face buried in my armpit, why of all places would he chose there? His fingers, though so small, yet so strong, clung to my tunic scared that he'd lose me. I stroked his shoulder smiling to myself. Silly beetle brain, I'd never leave him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Marcel**

I stared at Colette's poofy hair. There was a little bird peeking it's face out of it. I couldn't believe it. It was a rare baby night heron. I hadn't seen one of those before. I should tell Colette it was in there, but he'd get mad and shoo it away. How sad that would be. Colette turned to look at me. He was confused. I flashed him a smile, the bird retreating to the safty of the hair. Jeannette ordered us to move out. Oh the look on Colette's face when he discoveres his little friend. I hope I get to see it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Colet**

Marcel crouched before the small wild flowers. He was picking them with Liane. She was teaching him how to make a crown. The laughter coming from them was inchanting. I leaned against a tree watching them. If Marcel is left alone, he tends to do something stupid. Best stop him before he does. Liane placed her crown on her head and before Marcel could do the same, a bee sprang up from the patch of flowers beside them. They two screiked in fear. On instincts, I raced forward and slapped my hands around the bug. It managed to sting me before I killed it. You'd think I'd save Marcel from an oger with the way he was acting. He called me his 'hero' placing the flower crown on my head. I scowled, but deep down, I was quite pleased.


	4. Chapter 4

"Did you see that?"

Marcel turned to look at Colet. "See what?"

He saw it again for a second, a red string. "That." He pointed.

Marcel looked where he was pointing. "Um..Colette, I don't see anything."

How could he not see it? Colet eyed the empty space. Was he even sure he saw it himself?

There, again. "Marcel, it's right there." The red string was back.

The archer cocked his head. "There's nothing there." He paused. "Are you okay? Maybe you're tired."

"I'm fine." Colet snapped. "Maybe it's you whose tired when you can't even see the red thread."

"Red thread?" Marcel shook his head. "I'm an archer, Colette. My eyes are great."

"Perhaps you should get them checked."

Marcel pondered this for a moment before he heard a cricket. "Cool." He rased after it. "I wonder where it is."

Colet couldn't tell if he was mad at the beetle brain or himself. Was he really just seeing things? And if this string was really there, why couldn't Marcel see it?

He sighed loudly to himself. He best forget it. It wasn't really that important.

"Hey, Colette!" Marcel waved at him. How had he gotten that far away in such a short time?

"Stop calling me Colette!" He shouted back. He took a step forward to meet Marcel when he saw the string again. This time it was attached to Marcel's pinkey.

"Hurry!" Marcel raced off and Colet felt a tung on his own hand. He looked down and saw the exact string attached to his own pinky. What in the world was this?


	5. Chapter 5

**Marcel**

It keeps me up at night sometimes. Jeannette, Roger, Lianette, and Bertrand are swordsmen. Jean and Grilles are spearsmen. La Hire, Rufus, and Bartolomeo are axemen. Richard is a mage. Beatrix and I are archers. But what is Colette? When I asked him, he told me. "I'm a lot of things, an expert with knives, a bridge builder, ladder placer, info gatherer and item retreaver."

"That's not fair!" I whinned. "You can only be one thing."

"I'm just that good, beetle brain."


	6. Chapter 6

**Jeanne**

How did this happen? We're on roofs with no bridges. How had no one noticed! Marcel was crying for Colet to save him. I'dhave to agree, Colet needed to hurry up and do his job. Without those bridges, we were sitting ducks for the archers.

"Marcel, knock them out." The order didn't need to be given, but I had to do something.

Dodging arrows became everyone's prioraty.

"Hurry Colet!" I barked.

"Hold your horses, I'm getting there." He growled back.

"Collette!" Marcel's voice rang out.

Behind him was an archer getting ready for a shot. In one swift motion, Marcel knocked an arrow and slayed the enemy with his Sky Dart.

"Great shot." Roger shouted.

My eyes went to Colet to see him smiling proudly.


	7. Chapter 7

"That took forever." Marcel whined flopping onto his cot. "I'm soooo tired."

"Quiet complaning." Colet double checked his equipment.

"But Colette." Marcel laid down throwing his legs into the air for a second. "That battle was so hard. The enemy just kept coming."

Colet rolled his eyes. "How could you be tired from that? I spent most the battle protecting you."

"You're so great about it too." Marcel's eyes sparkled. "I love seeing you fight so well. It's truly amazing!"


	8. Chapter 8

Marcel rested his head on Colet's shoulder, sound asleep after the long and hard battle. Colet grumbled angrly under his breath. How on earth did he get in this mess? He looked up at the tree giving them shade.


	9. Chapter 9

"Colette!" Marcel shouted cheerfully racing towards him. "Guess what, guess what."

Colet had learned long ago not to ignore Marcel, the kid would go on and on until you answered him. "What?"

"Jeannette said that we're going to be here for a few days so we can go into town."

"And?"

"Come with me!"

Colet stared at him blankly. "No." He said flattly.

"What?" Marcel whined loudly. "Why not? It'll be fun. We can explore the town. Visit the shops and Oh." He clapped his hands together. "Maybe we'll find a bakery. We have to get some cakes."

"No." Colet repeaded.

"You can't just say 'no'." Marcel grabbed his hand. "Come on, we'll have loads of fun."

"I said 'no'." Colet easily pulled Marcel to a stop. "What part of 'no' don't you fully grasp?"

"But, Richard doesn't want us going into town alone. He says we need to go in at least groups of two as some sort of buddy system."

"Then take someone else."

"But." Marcel twiddled his fingers. "I wanted to go with you."

It shouldn't have surprised Colet as much as it did. After all, the kid always wanted Colet to go with him.

To add to his plee, Marcel flashed his older friend his puppy dog eyes. Colet found them more disturbing then cute.

He sighed heavily. "Alright, alright." He gave in. "I'll go into town with you."

"Yay!" Marcel celebrated. "This will be the greatest adventure ever!"


	10. Chapter 10

Marcel sat cross legged at the end of Colet's cot watching him sharpen his knife. "Hey, Colette, why don't you ever kiss me?"

He stopped mid motion turning to Marcel. "What?"

"Beatrix and Bartolomeo kiss all the time...and." He trailed off.

Colet didn't know what to say, the tent going quiet. He leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips.

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, that'd probably never happen in a million years, but that's why it's a fanfic and it's fun!***


	11. Chapter 11

Dispite all his effors, Colet always found himself drawn back to Marcel. On the field of battle, Colet's eyes were glued to the archer, constantly worried. His thoughts wondering to Marcel. What trouble was he getting into? Was somebody else making him laugh? Had someone's careless actions made him cry? When a bug flew by, he caught himself wondering if beetle brain would like it. But most of all, he wondered if Marcel would be there tomorrow. Is this what it ment to gravitate towards someone?


	12. Chapter 12

People had been congradulating and patting him on the shoulder all day. Why on earth were they doing that?

When Colet got to the main tent, he found a very angry Jeanne. "I don't care what you do on your own time, but you just took Marcel out of battle."

Colet was confused. "What in the name of France is everyone's problem?"

Just then, Marcel entered the tent. "Ah, Colette, I've been looking all over for you." His cheerfulness was even more so. "I have wonderful knews. I'm pregnant."

Colet shot up in his cot. What kind of dream was that? He looked over to see Marcel sleeping soundly. Colet ran his fingers through his hair. That settled it, no more wine before bed.


	13. Chapter 13

Colet messaged his temples. Why, oh why, did he have to share a tent with Marcel?

"And then Rufus started chasing the butterfly he saw. Marcel was yamering away. "He was so focused on it, that he ran smack dab into Beatrix. Bartolomeo was so made. He started yelling at Rufus. La Hire tried to break it up, but the two ended up getting into a fight. It seemed like it was going to end till Lianette dumped water on them. It was so funny." He laughed his child like laugh.

"Do you ever stop talking?" Colet grumbled.

Marcel wasn't listening. "And then, later, Richard was lecturing Jean because he went into town and caused a lot of trouble with the ladies. Those girls were so mad, they tried to get into camp to grab Jean."

'Marcel."

"So at the meeting earlier, I was so impressed on how Jeannetie stood up to those nobles. She sure showed them who was boss."

Colet sighed heavily. He was going to have to get use to this.


	14. Chapter 14

The lizard man broke through the front line and went towards Marcel.

The bowman spun around to see the enemy approuch him.

Marcel was able to jump out of the way of the first blow, but when he jumped, he landed on the ground. He rolled to find a spear at his chest.

The lizard man smirked as he raised the spear and started to thrust down.

Marcel closed his eyes screaming. "Colette!"

Lizard man groaned in pain causing Marcel to open one eye. The enemy collapsed to the ground, dead. A knife stuck from his neck.

"Mercy, mercy, mercy." Colet plucked his weapon free. "Why am I always saving you?"

Marcel climbed to his feet, shakaly. "Collette?"

"All I ever do is babysit you." He was really tired of Marcel's lack of persception.

"Colette."

Colet was going to walk away, Marcel was safe, when he saw the boy's bottom lip quivering. "What's the matter? Did you get hurt?"

"Colette." Marcel forced himself into Colet's arms. "I thought I was going to die."'

Colet was about to yell at him, they were in the middle of battle, however, everything appeared to be going well, two people wouldn't be missed.

"Quit crying, men aren't suppose to cry."

"But, but."

"I saved you, didn't I?" Marcel looked up at Colet through his watery eyes. "Why are you so upset?"

"Colette?"

"Now, get away." Colet freed himself. "You have snot coming from your nose."


	15. Chapter 15

Marcel sniffed rubbing at his eyes. Colet had to force himself not to roll his eyes. The crybaby was doing what he does best.

"Crying again I see."

Marcel turned to look at Colet. "Colette?"

"Why are you crying this time?"

He played with his fingers. "I know what can happen in battle, I've seen it before, but today, today was really scary. That lizard man was so close and if you hadn't been there, I'd be dead."

"Well, you're not." Colet crossed his arms. "I was there."

"Yeah, but next time."

"I'll be there too."

"Really?"

"I can't really leave you alone . You don't function well on your own."


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's note: This is my first try at how Colet talks 'normal' in the game, so if it's hard to understand, I'm sorry.**

"Wow." I gocked at the rain. "Look at it, it's really coming down."

Colette 'tsk'ed standing behind me. "Diz zilly rain iz nothing but a inderanz."

"I like it." I informed him.

"You two, close the tent door." Richard barked.

I dropped the flap regreatably. "I wanted to watch it rain." 

"Zen go outzide."

"I'll get all wet." I complained. "And maybe sick." Colette rolled his eyes.

There was a loud crash and a stong wind rushed in. Every candle was snuffed out leaving the tent in darkness.

I yelped clinging to Colette. His arms held me close. "I've got you, Beetle brain. I've got you."


	17. Chapter 17

**I suppose I should say this ones 'T' someone's hand goes below the belt**

Marcel sat on the grass staring up at the bright moon. Thanks to that weird creepy demon thing, it had an eery red glow to it. He sighed heavily, Tomorrow was the big day, tomorrow was the day they were going to put an end to all of this. He could feel his chest grow tight. They were going to win, yet, yet he could sence the fear clutching at him.

"There you are."

Marcel looked over his shoulder to see Colet walking towards him. "Oh, Colette."

The thief sat down beside him. "What are you doing out here? I thought you'd be with everyone else."

"I'm just looking at the moon."

Colet gazed up. "I don't like that red glow. It's not natural."

"Mmm." Marcel nodded.

They sat in silence.

Marcel pulled his legs to his chest hugging them. He burried his face in his knees. "I'm scared, Colette." The man looked over to his young companion."I know we are going to win, we have those magical braclet things, but will we all come back to celibrate?"

Colet raised an eyebrow. This was not like the beettle brain at all. "We've been in many battles before and we've always come out unscaved."

"Yes, but this time it's different. The monsters are going to be even stronger. They're guarding the big boss guy, only the best will be there. What if?" He trailed off.

He didn't have to finish the thought. Colet could easily tell that Marcel was doubting his abilities. He placed a hand on the archer's shoulder. "Everything will be alright in the end. Everyone has made it this far, we are just as strong as they are."

Marcel moved to face Colet. "But."

Colet placed a finger on his lips to stop him. "The battle tomorrow will be a breeze and everything will go back to normal. Everyone will go back to their boring old lives."

He pulled his hand away as he leaned in. Their lips met in a light kiss.

Marcel wrapped his arms around his neck getting a more passionate kiss. A few tears managed to trickle down his cheeks. Was it possible that this could be their last night together?

Colet gently pushed Marcel to his back sliding a hand down his thigh. The archer could not surpress a soft moan muffled by Colet's mouth.

Marcel opened his legs wide enough to allow Colet's hand to cup around the sweet spot between them. He gently rubbed his hand getting the member to come alive.

Colet released Marcel's mouth, resting his forehead on his. "I will protect you, beetle brain. I will make sure we come back together." Normaly Colet would never say such sappy crap, but there was something about Marcel that always made this stuff come out of his mouth.

Marcel blushed slightly. "Colette."

The thief stood up pulling Marcel up with him and into a tight embrace. He held him as close as he could.

The archer clutched the purple tunic. "Don't die, Colette. You can't die on me."

Colet had no plans to die and if he could help it, he wasn't going to. "You don't have to worry about me."

Marcel lifted himself onto his toes so he could kiss Colet. "Colette, don't leave me."

The dark skined man kissed Marcel's neck before nibbling on his ear lob. This caused the younger male to shiver. "Let's go back to the tent."

"Ah." Blush steaked across his cheeks. "Mmm."

Colet took his hand in his, giving it a sweet kiss on the fingers. "Come with me then."


	18. Chapter 18

Marcel gently kicked at the ground. Poor Lianette. Why did such a kind, sweet, woman have to suffer such a fate? Why would God do such a thing? He rubbed at his eyes with the back of his arm. "Lianette."

"Beetle brain?" Colet walked towards him. "You shouldn't walk away so far from the camp. Weren't you listening to Ritchard?"

"Sorry, I just wanted to be alone for a little bit."

"I see." Colet crossed his arms. "This is about Liane, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Marcel sniffed wipping the little bit of snot from his nose. "Lianette, to die like that, the fire, the smoke, the smell of burning flesh." He covered his mouth with both of his hands. "Lianette."

Colet came up from behind him and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. "You shouldn't cry Marcel. Liane, she wouldn't like it. She worked hard to make her friends happy. She'd want you to smile and finish what she started."

Marcel leaned his head back on Colet's shoulder. "Thank you, it means a lot to me to hear that."

"Yeah, well." Colet pulled away blushing a little. "Don't get use to this. This is a one time thing, got it?"

"Of course." Marcel smiled cheerfully. "It makes me happy to get such special treatment from you."

"Whatever." Colet turned away. "Come on, we should head back before Ritchard decides he needs to lecture us like children."

The thief took a step forward, but Marcel didn't move. His eyes were glued to the ground.

"Colette, I...I love you."

This confesstion stopped Colet in his tracks. Slowly he turned to face Marcel. His face showed the most confution it had ever shown before.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to creep you out. It's just, after Lianette died I realized something." A tear dripped from his nose. "I don't, I don't want one of us to die without being able to tell you how I feel. I've loved you the moment I saw you. I don't want any regreats like Lianette." He sniffed. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything." Marcel started to run past Colet, but before he was too far, Colet grabbed his wrist.

"Marcel, wait."

The archer looked over his shoulder, tears streaming down his eyes. "Please let go, I didn't mean to cause you any trouble."

"Beetle brain!" Colet snapped. "Were you just going to leave before I could say anything?"

"Colette?"

"Marcel." Colet pulled him to his chest. He hugged him tightly. "You can be annoying at times and I can't leave you alone for a second without you getting into some kind of trouble, but, those things make you Marcel and, dispite all that, I love it, I love all of it, I love all of you."

"Colette?"

Their eyes met. Slowly, Colet leaned in and pressed his lips to Marcel's.

When their lips broke apart, Marcel sucked a shaky breath in. He rested his forehead against his chest. "Colette."

"Marcel."


	19. Chapter 19

**So this takes place some years in the future and apparently I made Marcel an archery teacher**

'Thwak's sounded through the air, a lob of arrows sored through the air. Only a few hit the targets, yet far from the center, while the rest hit the grass.

"That was a good try." Marcel clapped to get their attention. "But we've still got a lot of work to do before you can join the French army."

The new archers, a combination of young and teen noble sons, nodded in sink.

"Let me see your form again."

The archers did as told.

"Ready your arrow."

Arrows were nocked.

"Now, hold!"

Colet watched from a safe distance. He watched Marcel go to each student and correct their form, rasing elbows, lowering arms, his skilled hands working for perfection. He smiled to himself. Marcel sure had changed from how he use to be.

While his back was turned, two of Marcel's students thought they'd horse around.

Boy number one leaned back as though he would shoot straight up. His friend jokingly nudged him and his hand slipped, the arrow flying. Into the air it went.

Acting quickly, Colet slipped a dagger from his sleeves and flicked it after the arrow.

The blade made contact as the arrow started to decend. The shaft was split in two and fell harmlessly to the ground.

While this was going on, other students gasped and pointed. This got Marcel's attantion and he watched the whole thing.

Though the arrow came harmlessly, the dagger was not going to, however, there was no need to worry.

Calmly, Marcel walked over and caught the falling weapon between his fingers.

The behaved students clapped as the others recieved a lecture.

Colet couldn't hear from where he was, but he could see, and he noticed Marcel had his 'serius' face on, though to Colet, it looked like he'd drank bad wine.

Their eyes met. Marcel smiled, waving franticly. Now that was the Marcel he knew.


	20. Chapter 20

Colet moaned painfully as he opened his eyes. Colet touched his injury and whinced. Bad idea. "Ow." He slowly sat up. He looked around the room and saw Marcel sitting beside his cot, asleep.

He watched him carefully. His small chest rising and falling with each breath. How long had he been there?

He smiled to himself. Marcel could be cute, when his mouth wasn't running.

Marcel's eyes fluttered open. "Colette?" He rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "You shouldn't sit up."

"I'm alright."

"Yes, but."

"The day I need you to worry about me is the day I'll lay down and die, Beetle Brain."

Marcel smiled dispite the insult, it went over his head. "I'm so glad you're okay." Tears came to his eyes. "When I failed to, to kill that guy, I was so worried." He rubbed his eyes again. "I'm so, so sorry Colette. It's all my fault you got hurt."

"But I'm fine." Colet assured him. "It was barely a scratch to me." He said that, but his head throbbed, worse then any hang over.

"Wow, really?" Marcel's eyes brightened with admiration. "You're amazing, Colette." He paused. "Do you feel any pain?"

"Only a little."

"I see." Marcel leaned in and kissed the injury. "I'm gana go tell everyone you're awake." He hopped up and ran off.

Alone, Colet held his head. "For the love of God! That hurt. Stupid Beetle Brain." Though his head did feel a tad better.


	21. Chapter 21

Women gossiped about their ideal man all the time. Musculer, brave, and heroic warriors. The white knight on a white horse saving the damsel in destress. Marcel's was no white knight. He was grouchy and selfish. He carried no sword, but a knife. He wasn't very big, Marcel wondered if he had more muscle from his bow training. He was brave though, putting his live on the line just to protect him.


	22. Chapter 22

Marcel hummed happily chewing on a pastry he got from the bakery. Three days was too long to go without.

He was one his way back to camp when he came upon Colet waiting for him. He swollowed the huge bite in his mouth. "Hey, Colette."

Colet rolled his eyes. "As perky as ever, I see."

"Huh?" Marcel was working on another pastry half way in his mouth.

The older male shook his head. "You keep eating like that and you're going to get fat."

Marcel smiled, some cream on his lips. "Am no, but even if I did, you'd still love me."

There was a short pause before Colet said. "No I won't." He turned from him and started to walk away.

Matcel's jaw hung open in disbelief. "Colette, that's terrible! How can you say that?"

"Then don't get fat." Colet called back.

"Coleetteeee!" Marcel whinned chasing after him.


	23. Chapter 23

I am so addicted to Random Word Generator. I've been doing these left and right

1. Diet

Dispite Colet's constant warnings, Marcel never ceased his diet of sweets.

2. Growth

As much as Colet was proud of Marcel's growth in combat, he wasn't too pleased when that same growth made the archer taller then him.

3. Mate

Colet didn't have a problem with the beastmen joining their little army, more people ment less work for him, until La Hare asked him "How do you mate with a male?"

4. Closer

Marcel had a problem with personal space, he always scooted closer and closer to Colet.

5. Choice

Marcel had, in his opinion, the tuffest choice to make in his entire life, the beignet with apple filling or the beignet with grape filling. In the end, he took both.

6. Theory

Jeanne's army had a theory. The more danger they put Marcel in, the faster Colet worked.

7. Glass

Marcel's glass was always half full, but when Lienette died, it would have become empty if Colet hadn't been their to keep him together.

8. Mood

Colet had one mood, grumpy. It just lessened when Marcel was around.

9. Aim (This one is corny and I'm not proud of myself for it, but I did it.)

Marcel's aim was dead on. He could hit any thing he wanted to with his arrows and Colet's heart was no exception.

10. Wrist

Marcel pestered Colet over and over again to hold his hand, Colet met him half way and held his wrist.

11. Rescue

Marcel was always in need of rescue and Colet was starting to wonder if he was in love with a princess or an archer.

12. Sexuality (Had to double check this one)

It was weird, when Colet finally excepted his sexuality, he found Marcel less annoying.

13. Variety

Marcel was a variety of things, and to Colet's dismay, quiet wasn't one of them.

14. Slowing

Being older then him, Colet showed signs of slowing down first, but by that time, Marcel had grown into an outstanding young man and could take care of himself...most of the time.

15. Sneak

Colet's job was to sneak, which was proving to be impossible with Marcel following him.

16. Swig

Colet told Marcel to take a sip of his wine, not a huge swig, but the little drunk dance he did was worth it.

17. Dawn

At dawn they'd be invading the British Castle. At dawn, they would engage in a battle that they might not come back from and in all this mess of worry and dread, Marcel still found the engery to annoy the crap out of Colet.

18. Moat

Building bridges across a moat was a dangerous job, but Colet had nothing to worry about, Marcel was watching his back.

19. Layout

It was a mystery to others how Marcel always seemed to know the layout of the battlefield before the others, little did they know, Colet told him before the battle even started.

20. Likelihood

Colet always said the likelihood of him ever warming up to Marcel was as likely as he was to give up wine. When comfronted with this statement, he denied ever saying it.

21. Shouting

Marcel was great at shouting, which was good since he called for Colet to save him over the smallest of things.

22. Dog

Marcel reminded Colet of a dog he had when he was a kid. She liked to chase bugs too.

23. Hog

It always amazed Marcel how when they went to sleep, he was under the blanket, but by the time he woke up, Colet had somehow managed to hog the whole thing.

24. Player

Colet always thought of himself as a player, no woman would ever tie him down, well, he was kind of right.

25. Offensive

Others never understood why Marcel let Colet say the most offensive things to him, Marcel knew that was just Colet too embarassed to truly express himself.

26. Aerial

Aerial assulets were Marcel's specialty, of course that didn't mean he always hit his mark.

27. Mother

Behind Colet's back, the rest of the army called him Marcel's Mother.

28. Few

Very few things made the cheerful Marcel frown and Colet was damn sure he'd keep those few things away.

29. Supplying

Colet complained to Marcel all the time about eating too many sweets, yet that never stopped him from supplying them.

30. Laughter

Colet never considered himself a jealous man, expessaly over that dull witted beetle brain, yet when he heard the laughter between Marcel and another soldier, he discovered jealousy was right beside him.


End file.
